


The New Clans

by Theserpentsnight



Series: The Wetlands [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fan clan, Fanclan, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, original clan, warriors fanclan, warriors original clan, wildclan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theserpentsnight/pseuds/Theserpentsnight
Summary: The Dark Forest warriors successfully destroy the clans. Every Thunderclan, Windclan, Shadowclan and Riverclan cat is dead, and Starclan has been destroyed, the night sky no longer shines with the light of the warrior ancestors. There are only eight survivors of the old clans: warriors from each clan who left to form their own, moons before the Dark Forest attacked.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Non-Binary Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Series: The Wetlands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791781
Kudos: 3





	The New Clans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I refer to female cats as mollies instead of she-cats, and I refer to nonbinary cats as "charlies". The title of queen is replaced with crown, because there will be trans male and nonbinary cats who kit

**WILDCLAN**

Leader

**Hootraven** \- unusually tall dark gray charlie with yellow eyes

Deputy

**Bravesoul** \- large brown long-haired molly with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat

**Owlface** \- sleek-furred brown molly with dark tail and face

Warriors

**Darkfox** \- skinny black and white tom with green eyes

 **Cracklecloud** \- long-haired black molly with frizzy white spots

 **Lynxfang** \- light brown tabby tom with short tail and hazel eyes

 **Rosewish** \- long-haired white and brown tom with yellow and blue eyes

**Apprentice, Starpaw**

**Leopardstripe** \- orange spotted tabby molly with blue eyes

 **Eggbelly** \- tan and white molly with green eyes

 **Pinktoe** \- brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **Patchsplash** \- calico charlie with yellow eyes

 **Snowspirit** \- white long-haired charlie with pale blue eyes

 **Smokefur** \- blue sleek-furred charlie with green eyes

 **Sixtoes** \- tortoiseshell molly with extra toes and unusually curly fur

Apprentices

**Starpaw** \- white tan and brown molly with pale blue eyes

Crowns

Elders


End file.
